Past to Future
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: I'll let you use your imagination for this


HI! Name's Milli incase you didnt already know. Usually, I write Teen Titans fics, but today, I thought I'd try my hand at aDP story.

* * *

Sam Manson doodled on her binder and sighed dreamily as she stared at Danny Fenton.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Finally realizing that she was being poked, a small bit of pain set in. "Ow." She turned and glared at Tucker Foley. "What."

"You're supposed to be studying to the English test tomorrow. Not drooling over Danny."

"I wasn't drooling over Danny."

Hearing his name, Danny turned around and, moving quickly, he drug his chair in between his friends. "You guys say my name?" He asked. "No." Sam said quickly before Tucker could answer. "Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley... why aren't you three studying?" The teacher, Mr. Lancer asked. The trio looked at him. Slowly, very slowly, Danny slid to his desk. "We _are_ studying."

Sam smiled as she held in her laughter. _'That's another reason why Danny is _so_ perfect.' _She thought as she put her chin on her hand, once again, staring dreamily at Danny.

Then suddenly...

"OW!" Sam bent down and rubbed her leg and glared at Tucker. "Studying, no drooling." Yes. Tucker had kicked her.

"No."

"Please, Sam?"

"No. I dont want to see..." Sam took the newspaper clipping from Tucker. "Where's that stupid... oh. 'The latest horror movie - It Came From A Toilet' ugh. That is _such_ a _guy_ movie."

"But...but...but..." Thinking fast, Tucker blurted out, "Danny wants to see it." Sam paused and appeared to be staring at something in the distance. "Whoa..." Tucker grinned. "I knew that you'd see it--"

"Not _that_ beanie boy. Look." Sam pointed to a swirling purple vortex. Slowly, Sam began to walk toward it. Moving quickly, Danny grabbed her arm before she got too close. "Don't get too close, Sam. You dont know where it could take you." Sam sighed, then wiggled out of Danny's grip. "Please Danny. If it was dangerous, I think you would know so, wouldntcha?"

"I-I guess..."

"Well, that's settled. What do ya say we...explorer the vortex?" Tucker asked. "No. No. This vortex thing opened on its own, it'll close on it's own. It could take us to the past, during the Civil War." Sam and Tucker looked at each other. "C'mon, Dan." Tucker begged. "No."

"Please, Dan-Dan?" Sam asked, using the pet name she had given him when they had first met. Danny looked at her, but he soon wished he hadn't. She gave him an adorable pout. Sam smiled slightly as she put her finger on his chest and drew small invisible circles on his chest. "Did I ever mention how hot you look when you're Danny Phantom?"

Danny blinked. "What about when I'm Danny Fenton?" Sam smiled seductively. "Probably even more than Danny Phantom." Danny gulped, looked to the left, then right, then in front and behind him.

Clear.

Two rings suddenly appeared around Danny then a few seconds later, Danny Phantom appeared. Behind Danny, Sam and Tucker hi-fived and linked arms, they jumped into the vortex.

_Future: 10 years:_

"Wow... this place is amazing." Sam said as she wiggled from the boys' grip. She looked up and saw cars... or what she _thought_ were cars, flying above her. Danny also looked up and sighed. Running behind a tree, he transformed back into Danny Fenton. "Oh my gosh! I think... we're in the future!" Sam said happily as Danny calmly walked out behind the tree. Sam turned to her friends grinning. "I wonder what happened to us."

"The last time we were in the future, we found out we were dead." Tucker muttered. Danny glared at him. "Sorry."

"The future's changed, Tuck. Oh, wow! Is that Paulina?" darting across the street, Sam ran to the Paulina-look-alike whom was shopping in a store. "Uhm, excuse me, are you... Paulina?"

The woman turned looked at her and gave her a glare. "Ew. A Goth geek. Get away from me, loser."

"Yup, that's Paulina, all right." Sam muttered as Danny and Tucker walked over. "Was that Paulina?" Tucker asked. "Yep. That's Paulina. The snobby attitude gave her away." She quickly brightened. "Let's find us! I wonder if we're still friends!" Sam quickly ran out of the store on to the sidewalk. The boys sighed and walked after.

"C'mon, Sam! Talk to me! Please!" running to the park, Sam's eyes widened as she saw a black-haired woman and a black-haired man. _'Is that... me?'_

"I dont want to talk to you right now, Danny Fenton." Future Sam said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Future Danny's eyes got big and blue. "Sam!" Past Sam turned and saw Danny and Tucker running toward her. "Shush! Look. That the future me." Sam whispered. Tucker blinked. "What's she crying for?"

"Oh, I just had a fight with Danny. Watch." Future Danny made a motion like he was going to put it on Future Sam's shoulder, then he decided against it. "I'll... be at home if you ever... want to talk." Future Danny said softly. Future Sam waved her hand at him. "I dont want to talk to you, Danny."

"Well... uh... okay. I love you, Sam." Future Danny said as he turned around and began to walk away. Future Sam rubbed her eyes. "I love you, too, Danny." She said quietly as she fiddled with her sleeve.

"Wow... you two are together?" Tucker asked, looking at Sam and Danny. Sam blinked. "I'm going to talk to her...er... me. Yeah, that's it. I'm going to go talk to... me."

Pause.

Silence.

"Be right back."

Sam quietly walked up to Future Sam. "Uhm... excuse me?" Future Sam jumped and turned. "Uh... do I know you?"

"Yes... no... Well... kinda. I'm you or rather, what you _used_ to be. I'm fourteen." Future Sam smiled. "Back during the years when I had a crush on Danny." Pause. "Hey, how did you get here?"

"Vortex."

"Ah."

"Uhm... hey, Danny, Tucker! Come out here and meet me!" slowly, Danny and Tucker walked out. Future Sam's eyes widened. "Danny and Tucker! Oh I haven't seen you – well, actually the future you—in _years_, Tuck!"

"Why? What happened to me?"

"Nothing. You just moved to New York after you married Valerie."

Thud!

"Hey... is he... okay?" Future Sam asked.

Past Sam looked at Tucker... who had passed out. "Uh... he will be." Danny looked at the Future Sam. "So... just out of curiosity... what did... uh... the future me... do?" At the mention of Danny, tears came to the Future Sam's eyes. "Danny... oh, he's going to hate me forever."

"Ow!" Danny glared at Past Sam. "What was that for?"

"For making me cry. _No one _makes_ me _cry."

"I dont even know what I did!"

"You're heartless, Danny!" Pause "Is Danny heartless in the future?"

Future Sam's eyes widened. "Heartless? And... Danny? In the same sentence?"

Past Sam nodded. "That's true. Danny's too sweet to be _that_ cruel." Danny turned red. Sam turned to him. "Sorry I called you heartless." Danny smiled. "Eh, dont worry 'bout it, Sammy."

Future Sam smiled. "The good old days." She stood. "Well, I suppose I have to face Danny some time."

"Want us to help?" Danny asked. Both Sams smiled at each other, then at him. "What?"

"You've always been the sweetest guy I've ever met." Future Sam said, smiling. Once again, Danny blushed. "Well... uh... let's go see the future me."

"Well, here we are." Future Sam said as the trio had walked to her house. A child-like giggle was heard. "Auntie Sammy!" a little boy with red hair ran up to Future Sam and grabbed her leg. "Hey, Dennis. Did your mommy leave you here with us?" Dennis nodded. "She had to work, hey, why is Uncie Danny so unhappy?"

"Can we talk to it... ugh... inside?" Past Danny asked, then he looked at Sam. "We really need to put Tuck on a diet." Past Sam nodded. "Yea, let's go in." Future Sam picked up Dennis and walked to the door and pushed it open. "You can put Tuck on the couch, he'll be--"

Thud!

Turning, Sam noticed that the two had abruptly dropped Tucker on the couch. "Fine. Uh... okay." Future Sam put Dennis on the ground. "I'll get some water. That always helps Danny for when he passes out." She said as she went into the kitchen.

Dennis just stood there, staring at Past Sam and Danny. "Toy?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Toy. TOYTOYTOYTOYTOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY!"

"Danny, calm him down!"

"How? I dont have any experience with kids."

"Dennis! Come in here!" a manly voice called out. Dennis stop mid-tantrum. "Coming, Uncie Danny!"

A few minutes later, a man with raven black hair walked into the room, carrying Dennis. He looked at his past self and at the past version of Sam. "Hey." He said, smiling, then he went upstairs. "C'mon Denny. It's time to go down for your nap." Dennis responded by yawning.

Sam yawned. "If I know you like I know I do..." she said, smirking at Danny, who rolled his eyes, before looking at her watch. "You'll realize that something is different in... 3...2...1."

At that moment, Future Danny came running down the stairs. "Hey! Who the heck are you?"

Sam nodded. "Yup. Right on time." She stood up. "Hi, Danny. I'm Sam... age fourteen." She pointed at past Danny. "And this is your past self... also age fourteen."

Future Danny blinked. "Sam?"

"Yes?" Future Sam said as she walked into the room, carrying a glass of water. "Did you want to tell me something or did you want to yell at me some more like you did this morning?" Future Danny sighed heavily. "I told you I was stressed." Future Sam rolled her eyes "Yea. Right. Whatever. Here, Sam. Use this to wake up Tuck." Future Sam handed past Sam a glass of water.

She turned and walked into the kitchen, not even looking at Danny who sighed. "C'mon Sam! Talk to me. Please?" Past Danny and Sam looked at each other. "Want to go snoop?" Danny asked. "Not really." Sam replied in monotone.

"Great!" Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the kitchen where their future selves were arguing.

"Sam! Why wont you talk to me?" Future Danny yelled. Future Sam said nothing as she ran the water in the sink. "Oh, C'mon Sam! Dont make me beg!"

Silence echoed in the kitchen, well, not exactly. There was the sound of water running and dishes going into the sink. "Sammy? Okay, Sam, I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning, and... I'm sorry I called you a fat veggie-eating freak." Sam "accidentally" dropped the dish she was about to put it on the drying rack. Sam only said one word after a two-minute pause. "Oops."

Pause.

Danny sighed sadly. "Please Sam." He said in a weak voice. "I can't stand it when you're mad at me."

Slowly, Sam put down a dish and she turned around. She glared at him. "I have no desire to talk to you, Danny."

"Can you try to?"

Pause.

Sam sat down and looked at him. Telling him he had her attention. Danny sat next to her. "Apology accepted." Sam whispered. "So... can you tell me why you're so moody?"

"Can I? Yes. Will I? No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me."

"Hate you? I could never--"

"You will. Trust me." Sam stood.

Danny copied. "I do. Now, what's wrong?" Sam turned to him. "Danny... I'm pregnant."

"Oh... my... god." Past Sam whispered. "I'm... _pregnant_?" past Danny's eyes widened. "With _my_ kid?" they both looked at each other. "Whoa." They said in unison.

Future Danny stared at future Sam. Eyes wide. "You're... you're... what?"

"Pregnant, Danny. Three months. That's why I've been so moody lately and with your busy work and all, I'd understand if you'd--" Sam was abruptly cut off by danny pressing his lips to hers and kissing her deeply.

The past Sam and Danny's jaws dropped. "And I thought today's surprises were _done_." Danny said. "Dan-Dan, shush." Sam said, waving her hand. "They're not done talking yet."

"Hey, wait, I thought you didnt want to snoop on our future selves."

"That was before I found out I was _pregnant _with your _baby_! Now, shut up."

Future Danny let go of Future Sam and grinned. "A baby? As in, a crying, pooping, part-of-you-and-me-honest-to-goodness baby?" Sam smiled and nodded. "Yes! This the best day of my life!" Danny picked her up and swung her around.

Past Sam smiled and went away from the doorway. She grabbed the glass of water she had put on the coffee table and splashed it on Tucker who awoke coughing. "Hey... how'd we get out of the park?" Sam sighed. "Never mind, Tucker. We've got to get home."

"Home? Why?"

"Because we dont belong in the future Tuck."

"I can help you get home." The teenagers looked at Future Danny. "Wow... is that what you'll look like when you're 24?" Tucker asked. Past Danny grinned and puffed out his chest. "Oh, yeah. That's what I look like." He said as he looked at Sam and smiled seductively. Sam returned the smile. Tucker looked back and forth between the two. "Did you two get together while I was out?"

Sam's smiled widened. "Kind of. Now, can we go back to present-day Amity Park?"

"Sure. I'll get you home." Future Danny smiled and opened a portal. "You'll get this power later." He said to the past Danny who was gapping at that ability. "I've set it for ten years in the past. When you're 14."

Future Sam walked up to future Danny who wrapped his arm around her waist. Present-day Sam and Danny saw this movement. Past Danny grabbed past Sam's hand and smiled at her.

Tucker pouted. "I can't believe we went ten years in the future and where am I? New York—is that an engagement ring?"

Future Sam blinked. "Engagement--? OH! This?" she looked at her hand, then at Future Danny, and smiled, then at Tucker. "No, it's a wedding ring."

"Wedding--" Tucker grinned. "I _knew_ it."

"Tucker! C'mon, lets go!" Past Danny called. Tucker ran over to his friends. "Hey, you guys! Guess what I found out!"

_Past: Present Day_

Danny shook his head as he picked himself off the ground. He couldn't help feeling that _something _happened to...to... Sam. Sam! What happened to sam? He looked around frantically. Hm... He saw... Tucker but no sam. "Tucker! Tucker, wake up!" Danny cried out, stomping on Tucker's foot. "OW! Ugh... feel like I ate a desk."

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh, I'm _fine_. Thanks for asking, Dan."

"Where. Is. Sam?"

"How should I--?"

"Danny, Tucker. Are you guys all right and... Am I the only one with a major headache?" sam asked walking up to her friends limping slightly and holding her head. "Actually... no. I have a headache, too. What happened?" Tucker asked; both of them looked at Danny. "I dont have a headache, but I have a feeling that something happened... sam, are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Well... Danny thought you were hurt."

"No. I'm fine. In a little bit of pain, but fine." Danny shrugged. "Oh, well. It's probably not important." He said as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. She leaned into her grasp.

"Uh... did you guys get together while I was out?" Tucker asked. Sam and Danny blushed. "Kinda." Sam said, smiling.

_**End**_

* * *

REVIEW! 


End file.
